The present invention relates to switches of the type having a rocker or pivoted actuator which actuates a switching mechanism in response to user movement of the actuator in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction about the pivot. Rocker type switches have found particular application in accessory switches provided in motor vehicles where it is desirable to have the switch rocker provided with illuminated indicia of the switch function to facilitate nighttime location of the switch and actuation by the user. In particular, it has been desired to provide illuminated rocker switches for controlling such accessory functions as automotive door locks, power window lift motors, windshield wiper controls, hazard light switches, cruise controls, and electric window de-icers, to name a few of the functions for which rocker switches are suitable.
For certain vehicle accessory control switches, it has been desired to provide continuous illumination of the switch function indicia for nighttime vehicle operation to facilitate user location and actuation of the switch. It has further been desired to provide the rocker with a secondary illumination indicating the state of actuation of the switch for providing readily discernable indication to the user that the function has been either activated or is de-activated. An example of such an automotive rocker switch application is that of a cruise control master switch where it is desired to illuminate separate indicia on the switch actuator indicating where the user is to provide tactile force on the rocker for a desired state of actuation, and to provide a separate illumination when the switch has been actuated to activate the cruise control function. Such an arrangement is particularly desirable for the master or arming switch for the cruise control where the SET, RESUME, and ACCEL/DECEL switches are located elsewhere on the vehicle as, for example, on a steering column stalk or as separate buttons on the steering wheel.
It has thus been desired to provide a simple, yet reliable, rocker switch having illuminated indicia on the actuator and secondary illumination indicating the state of actuation in a manner which enables high volume mass production and yet provides for the switch having ease of assembly and a relatively low manufacturing cost.